


Mario Kart Fun Times

by unotuchi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, piss kink akira, so i mean if you think this is hot you do you, this was a joke but take it seriously if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unotuchi/pseuds/unotuchi
Summary: Ryuji and Akira were indulging in a serious game of Mario Kart, and Ryuji just couldn't stop losing. Drinking root beer float after root beer float wasn't one of his better ideas, but, you know. Accidents happen. ;)





	Mario Kart Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work on this godforsaken site and if people actually like this then maybe I'll write more but don't count on it! I'm not actually into omorashi but if you are that's cool. This was written as a complete joke and some of the elements in this story are obviously not serious and pretty ridiculous, but, enjoy! 
> 
> Okay I'm reading over this again and I'm gonna lose my fucking mind this is so goofy y'all.

“So I’m sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties,” Ryuji exclaims, trying to throw off Akira’s mad driving skills as Black Yoshi. The dark haired boy snorted, but was not stirred from yet another one of Ryuji’s absurd comments.

It was an eventful Tuesday evening at Le Blanc. Ryuji just got his ass handed to him in a chaotic game of Mario Kart, and his bladder was feeling quite full due to him drinking around six root beer floats like the freak he is.

“Ryuji, dude, what the hell?” Akira muttered, referring to the fact that Ryuji was just finishing off his seventh root beer float. Ryuji raised at eyebrow at the boy from behind his glass, “Is there a fuckin’ problem, man? I’m not the one who’s playing fuckin’ Yoshi, what are you, gay?,” He said, while wiping his mouth of the leftover ice cream from the root beer float. Akira couldn’t tear his eyes off of the blonde. Goddamn, root beer floats are nasty, but watching the white, creamy liquid collect around Ryuji’s mouth was unbearable. He was losing his cool.

“Hellooo? Earth to Akira?” Ryuji sang, peeling himself from the comfy chair, “Alright listen, I gotta go take a piss, dude, I’ll be right back. Don’t miss me too much.” Akira whipped out his arm to grab ahold of Ryuji’s shirt, “No, stay. You get to go to the bathroom when you beat me at Mario Kart for once.” Clutching his “No Mo’ Rules” top tighter by each passing second.

Fuck. Ryuji was fucking screwed.

They had being playing Mario Kart for a good 3 hours, and each godforsaken time, Akira picked some horrible, rage inducing map like the bullshit that is Rainbow Road just to piss Ryuji off. And yes, maybe he did come in last place almost every time, but was he going to admit defeat? Hell no. With a long, drawn out sigh, Ryuji fell back down onto the chair, “Ugh, fine, dude, but don’t blame me if I end up pissin’ myself on your own chair. Sojiro’ll kill you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryuji couldn’t stop losing. Why was Akira so good as this? It had been over an hour and the blonde’s squirming was getting out of control. He couldn’t even think straight anymore. Ryuji was fed up with this bullshit.

He jumped out of the chair again, and quickly walked towards the stairs, but Akira was faster, and blocked Ryuji’s way down. The vulgar boy’s eyes widened, “What the hell, man?!” He tried to push Akira out of the way, but he wouldn’t budge. Ryuji was starting to get anxious. He embarasses himself in front of Akira all the time, but pissing himself? That was way too humiliating.

Shooting up from a chair while your bladder is bursting is probably one of the worst things you could ever do, and Ryuji was paying the price for it. Right in front of Akira, not breaking eye contact, he slowly let himself leak. Realizing what he was doing, Ryuji threw one hand to his mouth to cover up the squeak he made, and the other over his dick to stop from pissing all over Akira’s floor.

Almost as if Akira read his mind, he said, “I’m not worried about it. Go ahead. Relieve yourself.” Ryuji stuttered, “F-for real?!” He was so uncomfortable for like, 9 different reasons, but he had no other choice. Akira’s dark orbs stared into Ryuji’s chocolatey ones, not moving.

The wet spot on Ryuji’s shorts was so obvious, and there was really nothing to hide anymore. It would almost be more awkward for him to not pee himself literally everywhere. What did he have to lose, right? His eyes trailed down to the crotch region of Akira’s pants, and oh boy was he met with a surprise. Face reddening even more by the second, Ryuji couldn’t hold it anymore.

A long, loud moan escaped his lips as he felt the warm, moist spot in his shorts grow, and he fell to his knees, a puddle of hot piss surrounding him expanding faster and faster. Seven root beer floats really do take a toll on a guy.

The hissing noise of Ryuji peeing gradually slowed down, and was left to just quiet little drops of the lukewarm liquid, and Ryuji’s loud panting.

“Ngh,” Akira said softly, wishing that he was the one that got pissed on instead. He silently finished palming himself through his jeans.

Akira knelt down to Ryuji and placed a finger under his chin so that their eyes could meet. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed. I’ll clean it up, and I’ll lend you some of my clothes, not a big deal.” Akira said comfortingly, while Ryuji whimpered. Seeing the more vulnerable, shy Ryuji was definitely something Akira wanted to experience again. Ryuji is generally more of an aggressive guy, but having him be so submissive was like looking at a different person. It was hot as hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time for cleanup, but Sojiro really had nothing to use except for some towels and a Scrub Daddy? Why does Sojiro own so many Scrub Daddies? Akira shrugged it off and made a mental note to ask him about it later, and proceeded to grab two to scrub the floor free from Ryuji’s piss. Could this be the most embarassing boner Akira had popped yet? Over pee? He had learned something new about himself today, but god it was so sexy.

This Tuesday night sure was wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Also request different ships/kinks or whatever in the comments from stuff like Danganronpa, Persona 5, Ace Attorney, Fullmetal Alchemist and Overwatch if I'm feeling particularly suicidal that day. I'll write that shit but it won't be serious. (Maybe I'm just telling myself that.)


End file.
